wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzy pióra
__NOEDITSECTION__ Był raz król, który miał trzech synów: dwaj byli mądrzy i zdolni, trzeci zaś mówił niewiele, był prostoduszny i zwano go Głuptaskiem. Gdy król postarzał się, osłabił i rozmyślał o swoim końcu, nie wiedział, który z synów ma po nim zasiąść na tronie. Więc rzecze do nich: — Idźcie w świat, a który z was przyniesie mi najpiękniejszy dywan, ten po mojej śmierci zostanie królem. A iżby nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnego sporu, zaprowadził ich przed zamek, cisnął trzy pióra w powietrze i rzekł: — Jak one lecą, tak wy powinniście się skierować. Jedno pióro leciało na wschód, drugie na zachód, a trzecie prosto i nie odleciało daleko, lecz spadło zaraz na ziemię. I oto jeden z braci poszedł na prawo, drugi na lewo — i śmieli się z Głuptaska, który musiał pozostać tam, gdzie spadło trzecie pióro. Głuptasek siadł i zasmucił się. Ala spostrzegł nagle, że tuż przy piórze były drzwi w ziemi. Podniósł je, znalazł schody i zszedł po nich. Niebawem doszedł do innych drzwi i usłyszał, jak tam wołano wewnątrz: ''„Hej, zielona, ''Bez ogona, ''Do drzwi myk ''I kuśtyk, ''Zobacz het, ''Zobacz wnet, ''Kto tam może ''Być na dworze?” Drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczył wielką, grubą ropuchę, a obok niej masę małych ropuszek. Gruba ropucha spytała, czego żąda. — Chciałbym mieć — odparł — najpiękniejszy i najdelikatniejszy dywan. Na to stara zawołała jedną z młodych i rzekła: ''„Hej, zielona, ''Bez ogona, ''Ruszaj myk ''I kuśtyk, ''A gdy łapki ci posłużą, ''Przynieś mi szkatułkę dużą”. Młoda ropuszka przyniosła szkatułkę, stara otworzyła ją i po wyjęciu dywanu, który był tak piękny i tak cienki, że nawet na ziemi nikt podobnego wykonać nie mógł, podała go Głuptaskowi. Ten podziękował i poszedł na górę. Ale dwaj starsi bracia mieli Głuptaska za takie cielątko, że myśleli, iż nic nie znajdzie i nie przyniesie. — Co mamy sobie wielkiego trudu zadawać z szukaniem — rzekli — i z tymi słowy zdjęli z pleców pierwszej lepszej napotkanej owczarki jej grubą ordynarną chustę i zanieśli królowi. W tym samym czasie zjawił się i Głuptasek, który przyniósł swój piękny dywan. Gdy król dywan obejrzał, zdziwił się i rzekł: — Prawdę mówiąc, tron należy się najmłodszemu. Ale dwaj starsi bracia nie dali ojcu spokoju, dowodząc, że to niepodobieństwo, ażeby Głuptasek, mający wyraźne pomieszanie zmysłów, miał stać się królem, i prosili go, ażeby podał nowe warunki. Na to ojciec rzecze: — Ten otrzyma państwo, kto mi przyniesie najpiękniejszy pierścień. Po czym wyprowadził wszystkich trzech synów przed zamek, cisnął trzy pióra w górę, one zaś rozleciały się tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Głuptasek znów drzwi w ziemi otworzył, zeszedł do grubej ropuchy i oświadczył jej, że potrzebuje pierścienia. Ropucha kazała sobie przynieść szkatułkę i dała mu z niej pierścień, który błysnął mnóstwem kamieni i był tak piękny, że żaden jubiler ziemski nie mógł by takiego cudu wykonać. Dwaj starsi bracia wyśmiewali się z Głuptaska, że chciał szukać złotego pierścienia; sami też sobie nie zadawali trudu żadnego, lecz wybili gwoździe ze starej żelaznej obręczy i przynieśli ją ojcu. Gdy jednak Głuptasek przedstawił swój pierścień, ojciec znowu rzekł: — Do niego państwo należy. Ale dwaj starsi nie chcieli ustąpić i zamęczali króla dopóty, aż dał trzeci warunek, a mianowicie rzekł, że kto mu najładniejszą żonę sprowadzi, ten państwo otrzyma. Trzy pióra rzucone w górę, padły w poprzednim kierunku. Głuptasek już się nie zawahał i poszedł wprost do ropuchy. — Mam sprowadzić do domu najładniejszą żonę. — Oho — odparła na to ropucha — najładniejszą żonę! Takiej nie mam pod ręką, ale to nic, będziesz ją miał. Dała mu wyżłobioną brukiew z sześcioma zaprzęgniętymi myszami. A Głuptasek rzecze ze smutkiem: — Cóż ja mam z tym zrobić? — Wsadź tylko do środka jedną z moich małych ropuszek — odparła stara. Na to on, bez wyboru, pochwycił jedną ropuszkę i wsadził ją do brukwi; ale zaledwie tam się znalazła, wnet się zamieniła na cudną piękną pannę. Z brukwi — powóz, a z sześciu myszy zrobiły się konie. Wtedy on ją pocałował, zaciął konie i powiózł do króla. Nadeszli jego bracia, którzy nie zadawali sobie żadnego trudu przy wyborze pięknej kobiety, lecz wzięli pierwszą lepszą dziewuchę wiejską. Gdy król zobaczył ją, rzekł: — Państwo obejmuje po mojej śmierci syn najmłodszy. Ale dwaj braci aż zagłuszyli króla swymi okrzykami: — My nie możemy pozwolić, ażeby Głuptasek był królem i żądamy, ażeby ten zdobył pierwszeństwo, którego żona będzie umiała skakać przez obręcz, wiszącą w sali. Sądzili oni, że dziewuchy wiejskie potrafią skakać z łatwością, bo są dość silne, ale taka delikatna panienka zabije się w skoku na pewno. Stary król zgodził się i na tę próbę. Teraz więc obie dziewuchy wiejskie jęły skakać przez obręcz, ale były tak niezgrabne, że się poprzewracały, potłukły i połamały sobie nogi i ręce. Piękna zaś panna, przywieziona przez Głuptaska, skakała przez obręcz jak sarna. Tym sposobem najmłodszy z braci otrzymał koronę i długo mógł panować. Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy